


A fool's game

by elareine



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Getting Back Together, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, persuasion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Many years after his proposal was rejected by Tim’s family, Captain Jason Todd returned to Gotham intent on showcasing his new status as a war hero. The Honourable Tim Drake was determined to welcome him back with icy politeness.Meanwhile, their friends watched in increasing exasperation.





	A fool's game

**Author's Note:**

> For JayTim week day 5: Free prompt. 
> 
> Thanks to margoril who said I should write about daemons. So this is that and also regency/Jane Austen's "Persuasion" because I'm vague about my time periods.

“Listen to this,” Sir Conner Kent told his wife at the breakfast table. 

_My dear Connor,_

_I hope this letter finds your wife and you well. Everyone here is quite excited for Richard’s big day, and the list of duties Alfred heaps on me seems never-ending, so I hope you forgive me for letting so much time lapse between the last letter and this one. Be glad that your wife’s delicate condition spares you the trouble to come down here. Lachesis has taken to hiding in the attic. Poor bird. Just yesterday…_

(“I will spare you the next page or so,” Conner explained, “it’s honestly quite boring and not at all why he wrote. This is where it gets interesting.”)

_As for the social news (your favourite, I’m well aware), Mr Jason Todd has recently returned to us. It seems he has been quite a success in the army, as he has been promoted to Captain and must now be addressed in such a manner. I do not know what persuaded him to return to Gotham. The local rumour mill is already churning, as you might have guessed, but it says he has come to select a suitable partner for a man in his position. I own this does not fit with my estimation of his character, but who knows how six years of war might have changed him._

_He has not visited the manor yet, and I cannot reasonably think of an occasion where we might cross paths, though I’m sure we can be perfectly civil to each other if we do._

_Give Cassie all my regard, which I’m sure she is already aware she owns._

Cassie and Conner exchanged significant looks. 

 

The Honorable Richard Grayson was distracted at his own wedding. Luckily, so was his new wife. 

“What are they doing now?” she hissed at him while directing a smile at the line of well-wishers waiting to congratulate her. 

“Do you know, Iris?” Dick asked his dæmon. The little robin had used the distraction of everyone around them to stretch her wings, an activity that everyone who knew how restless Dick was wouldn’t be surprised to observe. It just so happened that it also brought Robin within hearing distance of the drama that was playing itself out at their wedding reception. 

Barbara’s cat also leaned in to hear. 

“It seems they are showing everyone just how much they have put their engagement behind them,” Iris told them.

Dick looked over to where his younger brother was standing next to the handsome soldier and two very pretty young ladies, noting that Tim’s kestrel was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Captain Todd’s honey badger. 

“And how,” he asked, already quite sure he would regret the question, “are they proceeding to do that?” 

Iris sighed. “Tim is introducing Captain Todd to every potential spouse in the village and beyond.” 

Barbara groaned in disgust. 

 

“Captain,” Bizarro Kent greeted his friend with a beam that belied the formal address. 

Indeed, the soldiers Kent and Todd had been in the field together, trying to keep the French general from controlling all of Europe. From the winters of Russia and the mud of Waterloo, they had emerged in very different situations: Mr Kent invalided out and as always in the shadow of his famous cousin, while Captain Todd had received promotions and returned triumphantly to the village that had cast him out before. None of that, however, stood between them, and they remained on the best of terms; so much so that Captain Todd had made the day’s ride from Gotham down to the Clarks’ estate in order to visit his friend. 

Captain Todd knew his friend was no good with letters and got easily confused, so Bizarro felt no qualm in asking: “I not understand. You and Drake, yes?” 

He thought his friend looked suddenly very tired. His dæmon was keeping close to him, her stance protective. “No, Kent, that was the past.” 

“And now?” 

Captain Todd grimaced. Behind his back, his dæmon did the same. “I _thought_ it would feel good to rub my success into their noses. Show them I’m a very eligible parti now.” 

“Show who?” Bizarro cocked his head. “Drake?” 

“His family, mostly. I wasn’t good enough before and they pretty much ended their engagement. Tim did not - I mean, he was not at fault, just his family. I was not going to drag him down,” the Captain explained. “So it felt nice to show his family that I made it.” 

“But Captain is not feeling good,” Bizarro pointed out. “Why not marry now?” 

“Our engagement was years ago and is quite over. I’m sure Tim has no desire to re-kindle these flames now.” 

Bizarro still did not understand, but he thought that maybe this time the fault was not his own. 

 

The Honourable Damian Wayne had enough. 

“I do not understand,” he asked loudly, ignoring the admonishing looks his father and Richard were throwing him, “if Tim and Captain Todd are not intending to finally be engaged, then why are their dæmons constantly hiding away together?”

He was ushered out of the room immediately with much embarrassment, but he noted with satisfaction that no one actually disputed the truth of what he said; they only objected to the fact that he had _said_ it, and in public at that. The dawning look of comprehension on Tim’s face alone had been worth it. 

Hopefully, this fool’s game would soon be over. Damian was tired of it. 

 

Alfred looked at the letter the master of the house had just handed to him with pleasure. It was addressed to the Times in London. He himself would carry a copy to the local newspaper this very afternoon. 

_Lord Wayne of Gotham Manor is pleased to announce the engagement of his second son, the Honourable Timothy Jackson Wayne Drake, to Captain Jason Peter Todd, son of Willis and Catherine Todd._

Yes, Alfred thought, he was quite sure everyone would be pleased and, dare he say, relieved to hear about it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might extend this to a proper fic written from Tim's and/or Jason's POV. Let me know if you're interested in that.
> 
> ETA: Thank you for your kind comments! The extended version up now as part two of this series.


End file.
